Negative Space
Negative Space is a region in between all universes, but not a true universe in itself. The space allows access to the entire multiverse, and its destruction would cause an end to all of existence. Bear and a human companion would serve as the guardians of Negative Space, opposing the Darkness and his chaotic sister, Tegan.Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows In 2013, Alice Hartley and the "5th Boy" were trapped in Negative Space for a long time.Nowhere Boys: The 5th Boy Alice assisted the boy in escaping the space and defeating the Darkness, but she eventually turned against him and escaped herself, where she was discovered by her sister. The "5th Boy" managed to defeat the Darkness and escaped to his father in the Alternate World. Andy Lau became trapped in Negative Space shortly after he and the Bremin Four returned from the Alternate World. When Andy escaped, Alice and Phoebe Hartley took his place, but were returned back to the Real World after Tegan's chaotic events, when "Bear" decided that the multiverse would exist long after him. The new nowhere boys used a spell to banish the mega demon here, however this would prove disastrous when they banished the entity here also causing it to absorb pieces of the mega demon. This resulted in it not only gaining more power but also giving it access to all universes, effectively helping accelerate its plan of destroying the multiverse. Description At one particular location, Negative Space has the appearance of a large, gloomy, warehouse full of endless rooms and corridors. Everything appears to ripple and seem blue as if it is in water. The place is emphatic, and events that occur can be influenced merely by thinking or feeling. According to Andy, the world does not follow the known laws of physics, and it is governed by magic rather than science. "Bear," a child who resided there, also explained that the Negative Space has feelings. It also seemingly requires a known human conscience present at all times, in order to balance it's restoring power. In a secret location of Negative Space, there is a room full of portals that lead to every universe in existence. Outside of the warehouse, Negative Space is almost synonymous with Bremin. An individual known only as "the 5th Boy" once got trapped in a location not dissimilar to the Bremin Ranges National Park, needing to find a way out in order to once again meet with his father. The Darkness was in control, and attempted to get rid of the 5th Boy. The entity is currently in control of negative space of being banished by the nowhere boys and absorbing the mega demon’s power. Trivia *The term "Negative Space" first appeared in the TV guide and the game, and wasn't used in the show itself, although it does get named in the film, Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows. *At the end of Season 2, Alice gets sent there once again, along with her sister Phoebe. *The Negative Space shown is not the entire area. As seen in Episode 25, the space we see Andy in is the same as the warehouse the other boys are in. Negative Space is an alternate, empty version of the entire Bremin and possibly the world, as revealed in the game. *The Darkness was once active there and had taken over the space at the time The 5th Boy and Alice Hartley were trapped there. Appearances *''Nowhere Boys: The 5th Boy'' * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Negative Space.jpeg|The "5th Boy" trapped in the boundaries of Negative Space. Andy in Negative Space.png|Andy gazes down at a tear. Andy portal.png|Andy attempts to jump through a tear. Blue staircase.png|"Bear" takes Andy up a staircase. The Portal Room.png|The multiverse tears. Andy in the Portal Room.png|Andy admiring one of the tears. Andy bubble.png|Andy looking through a tear while talking to Bear. Door opens.png|A tear opens up into Negative Space. The Entity Face Off.jpg|The Nowhere Boys visiting Negative Space. References Category:Locations Category:Universes